


Only For a Night

by emerald_peach



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec deserves nice things, Implied Relationship, M/M, One Night Stand, Surprise Ending, not what you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_peach/pseuds/emerald_peach
Summary: Alec Lightwood thought he found the love of his life after a one night stand. Now, if only this man thought the same.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Only For a Night

Alec did not do one night stands well. He wasn’t interested in casual hookups, he liked to get to know a person first, and take them out on a date. It was pathetic, but Alec was romantic at heart. However, last night at Pandemonium he was too handsome to resist, he was too experienced and slick to say no to. He might just be Alec’s perfect man. Dark silky hair that caught in between Alec’s fingertips. Smooth, caramel skin over lean muscles that made his breath catch. The man could talk circles around anyone, and charm his way through anything. His confidence was contagious, Alec confessed things to this man he had never told anyone before. After a few drinks the man suggested they go back to Alec’s place so they could have some privacy. How could Alec say no? 

His beauty was ethereal, it was like he held the galaxy in his hands, and when their bodies joined, Alec saw stars. It was the best night he had ever had, and from the moans his companion made, it had to have been at least the top five for him. Alec didn’t want to be so presumptuous to assume he was the best this man has ever had, but Alec tried things he had never done before, and had seemed to get positive results. 

When Alec woke up, the man was gone. Leaving only the smell of his cologne on his pillow and a note by his bedside that read, “ _ We should do that again sometime. See you around, Alec. -M”  _

Alec sighed happily, and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Maybe he should call him, or text him saying that he had fun. He had dinner plans with Izzy later, maybe he could invite him along. Or would that be too soon? Alec didn’t know the protocol for this, it wasn’t like last night was a one time thing. He got his phone number, and he left a note saying he wanted to see him again. They had a connection, one Alec hadn’t felt in a long time. He should wait a couple of hours and then text him a simple good morning, nothing too serious. 

Alec tried to keep busy in the meantime, so he wouldn’t keep thinking about him. He got caught up on laundry, though he was hesitant to wash the sheets and wash away the scent of his new lover. He got groceries, and wondered if he should get extra eggs and bacon to make breakfast for him when he stayed the night again. He returned his books at the library and thought about what the man was reading right now. 

It seemed like every thought was centered around him. Alec decided to text him, it had been hours since he had left. Surely it was okay to just send a text? It wasn’t like he would call him every hour, or push too hard and annoy him. Alec typed out “Hello”

_ Hello? That sounds too formal. What’s up? No. How is your day?  _

Nothing sounded right. Alec wished he had the same confidence he had last night, when they didn’t run out of things to say.  _ Just say something! _

_ Hey _

There. Simple, and straightforward. His phone dinged and Alec jumped, he wasn’t expecting a reply so soon. He smiled, maybe he was thinking about Alec just as much as Alec was thinking about him. 

_ Who is this?  _

Ouch. That stung a little, but looking back Alec never gave him his phone number, of course he wouldn’t know it was him. 

_ It’s Alec. From last night.  _

Alec waited in anticipation for a response. 

_ Sorry man, I think you got the wrong number. _

What? Could he have typed it in wrong? Maybe last night they had drank a little too much and he typed it in wrong. There could be a lot of reasons as to why Alec got the wrong number. Yeah, that was it. There was no way he had been given the wrong number on purpose. They were great together, surely this man knew it too. 

Looking at the clock, Alec cursed. He was going to be late for dinner with Izzy. Hurrying out the door, Alec tried to calm down. Izzy would immediately sense something was wrong and hound him for every detail. She never knew when to leave well enough alone. 

Taki’s was their go to restaurant, the food was cheap and good. That was really the only requirement they had. Izzy was already there holding a table for them, she waved when she saw him. Alec sat down across from her after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I was about to call the police, you’re four minutes late. That never happens.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“What were you up to today?” Alec winced, he could already hear the wheels turning in her head. 

He shrugged, “Just ran some errands all day.” 

“Hm, that’s interesting. Because Jace told me you picked up some hottie at the club last night.” 

_ Damn it, Jace! _ Alec forgot that Jace was a fucking snitch. Of course Izzy already knew, she probably knew the moment Alec started talking to him. 

“I didn’t pick him up. We just talked.” 

Izzy laughed, “Just talked? Alone in your apartment? Not buying it.” 

“You don’t have to.” Izzy huffed and crossed her arms, a sure sign she was about to throw a tantrum.

“Oh, come one! You never take anyone home. He’s gotta be pretty special. When do I get to meet him?” 

This man was pretty special, and Alec hoped there would be more between them. A lump blocked his throat as he remembered the texts from earlier. Did he blow Alec off on purpose? Was it really just a one night stand? Izzy seemed to understand Alec’s internal turmoil, because her face went soft.

“That bad, huh?” 

“No, it was great. I thought we had a lot in common, and we clicked really well.” 

“So what’s wrong?” 

“I think he gave me the wrong number!” Alec wailed. 

Izzy’s face went slack with shock, “What? Like on purpose?” 

“Well, I tried texting him earlier and it wasn’t him.”

“Did he write it down somewhere or did you hear it wrong?” 

“No, he typed it into my phone. But, we were drinking last night so maybe he just mixed up some numbers?” 

Izzy nodded, “That could be it. Does he have your number at least?” 

“No, I tried to give him my number but he said his phone was dead.” 

“His phone was dead? No one leaves their house with their phone not charged.” Izzy looked enraged. “He lied to you!” 

“No, he’s not like that.” Alec tried to defend him. They had a perfect night together, wouldn’t he want a repeat? 

Izzy got out her phone and went to Instagram, “What’s his name? I’m gonna try to look him up.” 

Alec hung his head, “You’re gonna laugh.” 

“I don’t find this remotely funny.” 

“It’s just his name sounds made up, and you’re gonna think he gave me a fake name too.” 

Izzy just raised an eyebrow, “Do you think he gave you a fake name?” 

Alec thought back to their night together, trying to pinpoint a time where it was implied that it was a one night thing. Alec had tried to ask him for breakfast, and he had said he was busy. Alec tried to ask about his life, and he had said he was here now and that was all that mattered. Come to think of it, he never once asked Alec for anything beyond that night, and gently rebuffed Alec’s tries at any future dates. 

_ Oh my god, he played me.  _ Alec’s heart broke a little, he had found the perfect guy and he didn’t want Alec in the same way. Alec let out a dejected sigh, he felt like a fool, he got caught up on a man after one night. This is why he didn’t do one night stands. Alec wanted to find his one, and after all of his tries, it didn’t seem like anyone was interested in the same thing. 

He looked up at Izzy, hands ready to type out his name. To stalk him, and possibly get a hold of him and make his life hell. He had to grin, no one could prepare for the hurricane that was Isabelle Lightwood. It was the perfect revenge. 

“Meliorn. His name is Meliorn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry for this. It just got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. Let me know what you think! I might do a second part where he meets the real love of his life.


End file.
